


Lizard Library (Oneshots, Drabbles, and Requested)

by Knevetix



Category: Gravity Falls, RWBY, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Awkwardness, Biting, Bleeding, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Curiosity, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, I didnt edit anything its raw, I take requests, Mischief, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Tags will be added, foster mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knevetix/pseuds/Knevetix
Summary: A collection of short works that may be related to another work I am writing, or stand-alone entirely.This will feature all free-standing works that will not fit in with the timeline of the larger pieces that I am writing.Will contain works that are requested unless the one who requests them would like them to be posted separately.The first chapter has the list of fandoms I know enough about to be able to write a character from them, but I will not tag them till I write something for them!Chapter titles tell the pairing and whether or not its SFW!
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Bill Cipher/Reader, Ford Pines/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Prince Sidon/Reader, Qrow Branwen/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 112





	1. Info

I’ve been super inactive with the two fics I'm working on and I'm horribly sorry for that, but with Christmas coming around I’ve had an idea for little holiday-related things that I wanted to do (Oneshots? Drabbles? I don't know what they qualify as).  
As such I’m going to be making them separate from the main stories but ALSO going to be posting them together, here. And any other One-shot type thing I do relating to them will be posted here.  
Titles will tell which story they're relating to, Such as the one for Uncertainty will be titled ‘Uncertainty - Holidays’.

As of now (12-19-19) they are in the works, and will hopefully be uploaded Christmas eve.

If you folks are interested though, I will also do requests for completely stand-alone things! I’m usually pretty willing to step out of the comfort zone for stuff even if my brain cells aren't working. So tags will be added as time goes on. Below this point will just be some info for what I could possibly write for if y’all are interested in requests ~  
I’m willing to try but I won't promise quality.

Fandoms I’m in or things I know enough about to be competent.

Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, LoZ: Breath of the Wild, Warriors (Erin Hunter), Homestuck, RWBY, How to Train your Dragon, Team Fortress 2, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Heathers (The Musical), Attack On Titan, Lucifer(TV), Houseki No Kuni, Creepypasta, Pokemon, She-Ra aTPoP, The Dragon Prince, Beastars, American Horror Story.

I will update this list as time goes on.  
I will write just about any form of something if it's requested, of course, more niche or out their sorts of things will take a bit longer to roll out, especially if it's something I’d have to educate myself on in order to write something accurately.

If you wanna request something you can comment or, you can DM me somewhere, I'm most active on Instagram, my username is the same there as it is here. [Is that allowed? Can I do that?]   
Just tell me the Pairing you want, and provide a prompt or situation that you want! (Ex: Bill Cipher/Reader: Bill gets Reader a gift for Christmas!)  
Alternatively, you can give the pairing, whether you want SFW or NSFW, and theme or One word or phrase prompt! (Ex: Qrow/Reader, Kinda Nsfw, [With 'Just friends' as the phrase or prompt][Posessive as the theme])

Reader tags for my own convenience  
GN - Gender Neutral  
F - Female  
M - Male


	2. GN!Reader/Bill Cipher - Mistakes - Christmas - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets Reader a Gift!

With the end of the year approaching, you couldnt bring yourself to feel any sort of way about the holidays. You didnt have anyone in town to celebrate it with, After all you didnt have any family, nor did you have any friends, outside of what you considered ‘work friends’ and one made to order curse, Bill Cipher.  
Of course, friends was a stronger word. You barely tolerated him at best, and it was a real pain getting through your day to day life with him following you around. The only time you ever got peace was when you worked the opening shift, and that peace only lasted until he woke up, and wandered into the diner once he discovered you werent at the house.  
You had been planning to get your boss something small to in a way, apollogize for Bills constantly harassing you at work. Though it seemed that it didnt exactly bother anyone, that you could tell. Except for the twins that had been talking about him when you first met him. They seemed to notice something was off about him, but you never could follow up on that. 

The mere thought of Bill irritated you. You were just glad that he hadnt shown his face today, you didnt think you’d be able to put up with him on the only day off you’d be getting, before you’d be going in to pull what was likely more than the legal amount of hours to make up for the lack of workers on the holidays. You were the only one who wouldnt be particularly busy, after all.  
Though, at the same time, as much as the idea of the being made you want to scream, or perhaps beat up a pillow to get over your frustrations, you were dreadfully bored without him around. Things had seemed much more lively in his presence even if he pissed you off. It was like you had _Too much_ free time on your hands now.

You didnt have much time to dwell on the idea of whether or not you actually missed the chance to whine and complain about something, as your silence was interrupted by the front door being thrown open, and a far too familiar, and definitely still irritating voice sliced through the air. 

“Hey! I know youre home!” Bills voice carried a hint of amusement, a bit of a nasty cackle underlying his words. 

Instead of responding with actual words, you only groaned, standing up from where you’d been sitting at the kitchen table and crossing your arms. Dragging your feet across the floor as you moved to plant yourself in the entry way to the kitchen, where you made eyecontact with Bill.

“Yes hello!” He chimed, quickly walking over to you. “I’ve got a surprise for you, little Firecracker~” 

“Oh? Youre leaving?”

“No, im-”

“Dying?”

“No, Listen-”

“Getting a-” 

You didn't have time to finish, as he took his chance to interrupt you, reaching out and grabbing you by the jaw with a painful grip, and tilting your head back, the rest of your body following, leaving you unbalanced, and wide eyed.

“Shut Up.” He was practically snarling when he said that. The words rolling off his tongue in a surprisingly terrifying command, but softened when he spoke again. “Now, I'm going to let go of you, and you’re going to keep your mouth shut, right?” 

You nodded against his grip, and as promised, he let go of your jaw, allowing you to regain your balance and look to him properly once more.  
Shock kept your feet frozen to the spot as you watched him. He didnt even look angry, but the way he’d just grabbed you had the hairs on the back of your neck on end, and had you properly freaked out. He’d been in a human form for so long, outside of your head and almost entirely passive with you since he’d gotten into a human body, that you nearly forgot how willing, how capable he was of hurting you. 

“Good.” he let out a soft sigh, and closed his eyes for a moment. “I have a surprise for you. One for your little, Holiday bananza that you humans like so much.” 

“You’re joking.” You could not believe your ears. The last person you’d imagine having any interest in the holidays, or spending the holidays with humans, the last person youd _want_ to spend the holidays with was telling you, he got you something! “I really hope you’re joking, I didnt get you anything-” 

“Oh dont be silly!” He laughed, waving his hand dismissively. “You’ve done plenty, putting up with me for so long now, I simply figured it was an appropriate time, and way to repay you for some of the smaller things you’ve done.” he gestured towards you with his hands. 

You crossed your arms as you stared him down in silence. He just held his usual unsettling grin as he watched you. 

“Well, do you want the surprise?” He leans towards you, one hand reaching for the inside of his jacket. 

“Yeah, Sure.” you nod, and cross your arms over your chest. Giving him a skeptical look as he pulled a small box from his pocket. 

He held the box out to you and you took it from him, giving it a slight shake. Your eyes never left him, and he seemed to be particularly excited about your reaction to whats inside. 

“It's not gonna bite me, is it?” you questioned, a little off put by the way the box didnt make a noise to hint at it's contents. 

“I promise it's not alive, neither the box nor the contents. I couldnt find one that was.” 

You rolled your eyes, as you opened the box. Glancing down to view it's contents, to find them obscured by an opaque bag. You groaned, and took the bag out, and held the box out to him, he took it without question as you opened the bag and dumped the contents into your hand. 

Right away you wished you’d been paying attention to what you were doing, as you panicked, and dropped what you were holding right away, what was in your hands scattering across the floor. 

“Whos teeth are those?” Your voice was shrill with the shock, your eyes fixed on the floor as you froze in place. 

“I dont know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to proofread or edit this! nope! not at all! This is raw and unadulterated word.


	3. F!Reader/Bill Cipher - Uncertainty - Christmas - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little different from the last, But also, unedited! raw, nasty

Bill was never very good with being, well, good. He did his best, as time dragged on, gradually growing to pretty genuinely care about the little human that had freed him from the stone so long ago. It was a shocking revelation that almost had him self destructing on the spot, but seeing how you had genuinely accepted him from the beginning eased the shock of it. 

He’d been planning it for almost two months now, how he’d pay you back for all of your kindness, all of the affection you’d been showing him, and with the holidays coming around, he thought it’d be the perfect chance to do such a thing. He could easily brush off any failure as a last minute plan for something he knew very little about, as he tried a taste of what you humans got so excited for towards the end of the year. 

He floated over your shoulder as you trudged down the sidewalk. His eye narrowed in concentration as he planned out the final details of his process in silence. Occasionally you’d glance at him, and he certainly did notice, but he didn't say anything about it. The silence droning on until you took a deep breath and spoke. 

“Is there a reason why you’ve not been so talkative?” Your words were cautious, as if you were afraid of the answer. 

Bill looked down at you and raised an eyebrow, before blinked, then shrugged. 

“No not really.” 

“Well, thats exactly what I mean, Not too long ago I couldnt get you to _stop_ talking and now I cant get you to _start_ talking.” 

“You’ll figure it out soon enough, dont worry your silly little head.” His tone was more condescending than he had intended it to be, but he didnt try to correct himself. Even punctuating his sentence by reaching out to gently tap the top of your head. 

You frowned at him, before looking ahead of yourself once more, cutting across the grass of your yard rather than skirting it like you usually did. You were tired after a long day of, what ever it was you were doing. Bill didnt have the slightest clue what you were up to, as he wasnt exactly paying attention to it.  
He was more caught up in his plans, his thoughts, and he was actually fairly excited to introduce you to them. Of course, this would be done through the mindscape. He’s introduced you to the mindscape a couple of times, shown you how to access it of your own accord and how to manipulate it to what you want it to be. You seemed to be in awe of the place every time it was shown to you, but you’d never once seen it outside of what your own imagination would give to you. Sure, he had taught you how to control it, but how good you were at such a thing was a whole different story. 

As the two of you entered the house, Bill floated towards your room, where he’d place himself on one of your pillows and wait for you to wander in, after you were done doing what ever else you had to do. He sat there, twiddling his thumbs, his legs sticking straight out in front of him, with his eye fixed on nothing. You gave him a weird look when you entered the room, but you didnt say much. Shuffling to the bed and flopping over onto your side, rolling yourself up in the covers as you closed your eyes.  
“It's been a long day.” you mumbled softly, and Bill looked to you. 

“It has.” he agreed. “Will you be going to sleep now?”

“Im going to try.” 

“Well, I’ll see you in your dreams.” he reached out to pat the top of your head once more. 

You smiled and closed your eyes, snuggling into your blankets, and taking a deep breath.  
It wasnt long before you fell asleep, and closing his eyes. 

When you opened your eyes, you were greeted by a sight much different than what you were used to. Rather than the comfortable spot in the woods you’d come to adore so much in your time in gravity falls, you found yourself and a rather endless nothing. Floating in the middle of a dark, boiling void. 

“Bill?” You were a tad nervous, not sure what to make of the change in scenery, and he could tell by the tone in your voice alone. 

“Im here.”

With the sound of his voice, Your feet came in contact with a floor, or, well ground. A vast, grassy meadow that rushed up to meet your stationary form. The field seemed to go on as far as you could see in all directions, yet at the same time there was a distant forest that surrounded it on all sides. As if you were in the center of a perfectly circular clearing.  
Above you, the boiling, unfathomable mess had turned into a nice, clear sky, which seemed sunny and full of stars at the same time. Despite how everything was gray-scale you could almost imagine vivid colors in the world around you, and Bill could see the wonder on your face from where he’d been floating a few feet away. 

“Come over here,” he called to you, twisting in a circle where he was. “I know this is nothing special, being in the mindscape, and all, but it's easier to interact with you here.” 

“Well, I think just spending time with you is fantastic.” You chimed as you walked over to him, beneath where he was floating was a blanket, that had flattened out the grass. Without hesitating, you took a seat on it, and he joined you. Resting just out of arms reach infront of you. 

It felt like a part of him twisted up when you said that. Like a slingshot being pulled back by an excited child, ready to launch it's contents forwards, what ever it may be, where ever it may go. He looked up at you and the corners of his eye crinkled, as if he were smiling. 

“Thats great to hear, kid.” He chuckled, waving a hand. As he did so, a tea set appeared between the two of you, as well as some small, but appropriate snacks. 

He sat on the ground with you, and again, you giggled at the sight. He knew you found the image of him sitting to be, just, funny, but he didnt mind. 

“I’ll admit, Im not typically one to be kind to friends.” he noted, pointing at you as he took a sip of his tea, raising the cup to the lower lid of his eye. “Never kept them around for very long and often got tired of them, just, threw them all away. But I think I’ll make an exception for you, and do my best not to be terrible.” 

You blinked at him, a little blank, and he was worried he had said something that upset you, but after a moment you smiled, staring at him with a kind and warm expression that made him feel like he was melting. 

“Well, I think you’re rather sweet.”


	4. SFW - Prince Sidon/GN!Zora!Reader - Lazy River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Prince Sidon make arrangements to go for a swim, after Reader notices he's not feeling quite like himself.  
> They just have a little chat and be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested outside of Ao3!  
> "Something Fluffy with a Zora!Reader and Prince Sidon during the calamity" Simple and hopefully easy to deliver on.  
> Totally gonna do my best!

Your feet patted idly at the stone beneath them. Little droplets of water fling themselves into the air as they were forced out of place by your being or the rain that fell around you.  
Typically the rain wouldn't bother you. A nice shower was always wonderful for gorgeous plants that sprouted along the cliffs and grassy trails that surrounded the domain, but by now, it’d been so long since you’d seen the sun, you almost forgot what a clear sky looked like. 

You heaved a quiet sigh. Resting your palms along the banister that lined the edge of the domain. You were pondering the idea of taking a quick trip down the river. To get out from under the clouds caused by the Divine Beast Vah Ruta and to feel the sun on your scales again.  
Closing your eyes you tilted your head to the side, and crossed your arms. Your right hand rubbing your left upper-arm gently. Your motions were relaxed and idle. 

Of course, such a thing would have to wait until the sun was actually in the sky. It was late, now. The sun had set ages ago and any reasonable Zora would have gone to bed a long time ago. But the keyword there was reasonable. You’d found yourself unable to will sleep to take you, so you had decided to take a walk around the domain, and found yourself here. Gazing idly into the distance, and getting lost in your own head. 

You cast a final glance out across the drenched terrain ahead of you and turned to head back towards the center of the domain. Your steps were slow and reluctant, your eyes fixed on the rivulets of water than ran down your legs, dancing across your scales like small, speedy snakes. The way the water felt as it ran down the sides of your head, across your fins. You thought of the way Hylians and those amongst them ran from the rain, sought out places to hide whenever storms rolled in. But you accounted that to them not feeling quite as at home with the water as the Zora did. Even if not all of them were as fond of it as you, you quite enjoyed the feeling of it. It was comfortable for you. 

You were pulled from your thoughts by a quiet voice, as you passed through the center of the domain. Looking up you found yourself staring at the back of Prince Sidon's head. Normally you wouldn't think twice about seeing the Prince out and about. He was never shy to interact with the citizens of the domain, and there was no reason the prince couldn't be standing in the center of the domain, but something about the situation seemed like you were intruding on an intimate moment. The way he spoke softly to the statue of his sister, his head bowed just a tad, until he looked up to make eye contact with the statue.

You blinked and turned your head, casting your gaze back to whatever was directly ahead of you to start walking again. Though it seems your movement caught the attention of Sidon. His eyes glancing across the statue to the blurry color that would have been your reflection were you any closer before he turned to look at you. The prince going a little tense as he wondered to himself about how long you’d been standing there, or what you may have heard. 

You glanced back over at him before you passed out of view. Offering him a kind smile and a friendly wave. One which he returned in a nervous manner. 

The odd behavior stuck out to you like a sore thumb. You’d never gone out of your way to get to know Sidon, but you knew enough about him to know that ‘nervous’ never seemed to be a part of his vocabulary. Just after you’d gone out of sight you’d turned right back around, approaching him with a concerned look. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” He straightened himself up as quickly as he could when you turned. Trying to blink away the nerves that had overtaken him, and offering the signature charming smile that he typically had. But he was tired, and it was almost a bit of a struggle. 

“You seemed upset about something,” you started, then paused, your eyes narrowing as your face scrunched up in thought. “It's not my place to press the matter, but I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

You tilted your head back to meet his gaze. Your spine felt as though it were going to rip itself from its place on your back if you continued to address him in a less than formal way. But part of you insisted that he had to be tired of formalities at some point, and if you could offer up friendship then perhaps he’d be willing to bite. 

Sidon stared at you wordlessly for a moment, before he nodded, and glanced at the statue again. Though his eyes didn't linger in any one spot for too long. His arms crossing behind his back as he adjusted his footing. 

“Everythings fine-As fine as it can be given the state of things, but there's no reason to worry.” He almost seemed to be arguing with himself when he spoke, his words flipping from trying to assure a loyal Zora subject that there was no reason to worry, to searching for a reason to talk about what was troubling him, to someone who could properly respond. 

“I'm not worried about the state of _things_ ,” You insisted, Your eyes raking over his form as you took in his stance, then turned to face Mipha's statue. Your arms fell to your sides for a moment, before you raised them once more, for no reason other than to rub your fin, where the water had made it feel particularly ticklish. “I'm worried about the state of _you_.” 

Your honesty and informality hit him like a raindrop to the eye, almost earning a physical reaction from him. Only for an actual raindrop to the eye to get him to start, and wince. He then glanced at you. The way you looked at him made him feel as if you were searching for a lock that needed to be picked open. With a deep breath, he turned to you, and raised a hand, before placing it on your shoulder. 

“My friend, I assure you that there is nothing to worry about.” He offered you a warm smile. One that was much different from the normal, charming grin. 

You blinked at him, examining his face closely before you reached out to imitate the gesture. Your hand falling just short of his shoulder, you placed it on his upper arm and gave a little pat. 

“Well, If you ever need someone to talk to you're more than welcome to come to find me. I get that may be a little odd to say, but you’re there for everyone else, it's only fair that someone be there for you.” You did your best to sound sincere, which, considering how deeply you meant it, it wasn't very hard. You didn't know of any Zora who didn't admire Sidon to some degree, and while you wouldn't say you were as obsessed with him as those who’ve designated themselves part of his Fanclub, you did like him quite a bit. 

The way he looked at you made you think he was about to cry, but there was no reaction from him other than a deep inhale, and a quick look away as his hand fell from your shoulder and his arm dropped to his side. 

“I'll keep that in mind, Thank you.” He nodded, and you officially decided he was trying to avoid looking at you, to spare himself and his dignity from being seen as overly emotional.

“I thought I might go for a quick trip downriver tomorrow, I thought it’d be nice to feel the sun again and perhaps catch some fish to bring back with me. If you’d like to join me for no other reason but to get away for a moment, you’re welcome to join.” 

You didn't leave him much time to respond before you turned to walk away and officially head back towards the resting pools, and you weren't particularly clung to the idea of him going with you. But you did hope he would. 

You didn't have to turn around to know he was smiling when he called out. A much more relaxed and cheery tone gracing your ears when he spoke up left you smiling yourself. 

“Id like that. Say, Around noon?” 

You glanced over your shoulder and nodded. Dismissing yourself with a quiet “Good night, Prince Sidon.”

Before long, you found yourself at the resting pools. Slipping into the water with an effortless silence, and a grin on your face. Looking forward to the day ahead.

When you had pulled yourself from the resting pools it was a little later than you’d anticipated, and you had regretted staying up so late right away. Your body felt heavy and your mind felt slow. Dragging your hands over your face you cleared the residual sleep and water from your eyes and stretched. 

Your mind was only blurrily allowing you to recall having a conversation with the Prince during the night, and it barely registered it as anything more than an awkward encounter, as if you’d been caught doing something you shouldn't have, and your first actual thought was hoping that you didn't make a fool of yourself in front of him. 

Your mind then called forth your planned swim for today. You invited him to join you, and he said he’d like to, clarifying to go around noon. 

You tilted your head back to look up towards the sky. The thick cloud cover didn't grant much lee-way when it came to telling the time but based on the way other Zora bustled around you, you could tell the designated time was quickly approaching. 

You shuffled out into the rain and turned in a circle to look around. You spotted the Prince speaking quickly with one of the elder Zora, but did nothing to call out to him. Which you wouldn't come to regret, as soon as he’d finished with the Elder he had found his way over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. 

“Hey-” he started, then quickly withdrew his hand, stepping around you to place himself in front of you once you’d stopped walking. “Are you still going downriver today?” 

At first, you couldn't bring yourself to respond, staring up at him as if you’d been struck with an ice arrow. Before you grinned. 

“I was just about to get ready to head out, are you going to come?” Mentally you were yelling at yourself for seeming overeager, the excited look plastered on your face and the way your hands found each other, your thumbs twiddling against your chest as if you were some sort of star-struck guppie. 

Sidon didn't seem put off by your response, if anything, he just offered you an equally excited grin, his arm swinging in a ‘go get em’ kind of motion. 

“I’d love to! Just let me handle something first, and I’ll meet you on the bridge?” 

You offered two thumbs up and Sidon nodded in confirmation before he turned to hurry off. You watched him go with a giddy grin before you turned to head towards the bridge leading out of the domain. Leaning against the banister and waiting patiently for him to join you.

It wouldn't take long for him to come rushing down the bridge to you, and with a cheery, yet wordless shout, he’d vaulted himself over the banister and into the water below. All you could think to do was laugh, and do the same. Diving headfirst off the bridge, and shooting off into the current of the water, a stream of bubbles trailing behind you. 

You paused at the top of the waterfall to look behind you, your eyes going wide as you saw the red blur that was the Prince barreling towards you. Without another thought, you gave yourself over to the water's current and launched from the top of the waterfall and into the air. Glancing over your shoulder you saw the prince breaking the surface behind you. You hit the water much sooner than he did, as you hadn't come down the falls nearly as fast as he had, but it didn't take you long to catch up.

The sting of the water smacking against your scales chased away any residual grogginess that had clung to your mind, and you're chasing the prince through the waters current as you weaved in and out of the sight of monsters along the riverbank had your heart racing. 

There was a harsh contrast between the part of the river that was covered by the clouds and the part of the river that was under the afternoon sun. The waters suddenly turned warm, and as you got further from the rain, the currents slowed. 

Sidon slowed and turned to look at you, and you shifted to the side, darting past him with your tongue hanging out of your mouth. Rolling over so that your stomach was facing the sky as you let yourself slow down, and circle back to him. Laughing silently, until your head broke the surface of the water, and you took a deep breath. The rest of your body following suit, until you were floating lazily on your back, arms outstretched and fins waving lazily against the current. It took a few moments, but Sidon breached the water and floated next to you, his eyes closed, a pleased grin plastered across his face. 

“It was very kind of you to invite me along,” He started, moving in circles around you, causing you to open your eyes and look over at him. “I would have never thought to do this on my own, and it's nice to get away and relax, as much as I hate to admit it.” 

“There's nothing wrong with needing a break from responsibility,” you shifted, and righted yourself, your arms swaying back and forth as you kept just your head above the water.

“You’re right there, but my responsibility boils down to ensuring the safety of the Zora people, and maintaining the quality of life in the domain.” He looked over at you, seeming a tad worried about speaking so freely. “And it feels inappropriate to think that is stressful.” 

“Are you kidding? I’d probably chew my fins off if I had to deal with that every day” you waved your hand and drifted a bit closer to him. “Not to mention you dealing with the elders and everything else that goes along with it. You deserve more of a break than I do, that's for sure.” 

Sidon righted himself and sat face to face with you, worry plain in his gaze as he thought over what he was going to say next. His lips pursed but you spoke before he had a chance to.

“Last night I told you if you ever needed someone to talk to, you were always more than welcome to come to find me, that still stands, and it always will. And nothing you tell me will get around, I promise.” 

His gaze relaxed a bit at that. The informality of the situation chasing away quite a few of his concerns, now that it's had time to settle in, and he nodded. 

“Of course, Thank you. It's not often that I can settle down like this.” He smiled warmly at you, and you offered a cheery grin in return. 

“It's no problem, Sidon, any time.” You nodded. The situation still felt awkward to you, but it wasn't nearly as bad, as you let yourself sink up to your eyes in the water. A small cloud of bubbles leaving your mouth. 

He watched you quietly for a moment before he laughed, and shook his head. 

“We should do this again in the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 2702
> 
> This one was a real doozy to have written on the same day it was requested, started around 7:30PM and finished around 10:30PM, which implies that anyone is more than welcome to berate me for my lack of a consistent upload schedule. 
> 
> As the tags imply, this, like the other two drabbles here, are unedited.


	5. SFW - Stanford Pines/GN!Reader - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a friend of Stanfords before the portal incident, and, still are, even after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a friend! Something fluffy with Stanford, The worlds smartest dumbass. But I cant be nice so it may be a little edgy. Per usual, its unedited.

You weren't sure why you had encouraged such an insane idea. Perhaps it was because you couldn't bear to tell him no. Perhaps it was because one look at those soft, owl-ish eyes and you found yourself melting every time. Maybe it was because he used the same, puppy-like pleading that he did to get you to sit in with him to help record things from his experiments, when his hands were too busy to write, or he was too excited to write legibly.  
You thought this would be the same routine that you'd become used to with him. Where the two of you, sometimes three, if Fiddleford was involved, would sit in near silence in the basement. The only noises that would be were the sound of tools clinking against the metal lab tables, or Stanfords voice as he spoke to you, giving you an observation to add to the notes you took. So of course you said yes. You were terribly fond of Stanfords company, and couldnt think of any reasons to pass up spending time with him. 

But now you were starting to regret that, more than you ever thought you would. 

You hadnt been introduced to the portal until now. Stanford had summoned you under the terms of you being a note taker once more, so he could maintain the controls and shut it down incase things started to go wrong, and so Fiddleford could mind any machinery.  
So you were there when they started it up. Sitting a respectable distance from stanford, yet being just beside him all the same. Watching the contraption with curious doubt as they started it up. Almost right away, things had started going wrong. The portal had effects that they werent prepared for. Sucking everything beyond a certain point in towards it's center. The test dummy they had set up being snatched by it's pull. Fiddlefords leg got caught by the rope, and he was right behind it.  
You’d dropped your notebook as soon as you noticed Fiddleford being lifted off the ground, rushing forwards to grab ahold of the rope, But you were smaller than stanford, and while He had managed to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground, on the right side of that yellow line, You stumbled over yourself, and as you reached out to grab ahold of the rope, the portals pull grabbed ahold of you.  
Stanford watched helplessly as you were yanked through the portal, reaching desperately out towards a panicked Fiddleford as Stanfords yanking the rope pulled him back through. But he was too caught up in his fear to notice you. 

With nothing to anchor you to your home, You were sucked through the portal, with no hope of returning.

Everything that had happened after that was a blur. You were only barely aware of anything as you floated weightlessly through an empty space that felt all too full to breath. The sounds of curious creatures and unknown entities called out to one another in words your mind couldnt process, as you squeezed your eyes shut and held your breath. Hoping by some miracle you’d just pop out on the other side of the portal. 

You didnt open your eyes again until your feet touched what felt to be the ground. Though instead of being the firm stone floor of the basement, the ground under you was loose and slidy. Looking down you found yourself on the top of a sand dune. In the middle of nowhere.  
The sky above you rolled and churned as though it were boiling, and you found yourself cautiously testing the air. Almost delighted to find that you could breath.  
It wasnt long though, before the reality of your situation came crashing down on you. You did a full circle. Turning and looking around to try and find any sign of a way home. But the area around you was vast and empty. Appearing endless.  
You lifted your gaze to the boiling sky. The sparkle of foreign stars and strange celestial bodies that scattered the empty space were far closer than you were used to. Even when you fell to your knees, and found their image blurred by the tears that were forming in your eyes, did they appear to loom over you, watching and mocking your issue as if it were all, one big game.  
You were stuck, you had no way home, and there was nothing you could do.

You had no idea how long it had been. You’d stopped counting the years ages ago, and found yourself more focused on surviving in the multiverse. Which you had found was harsh, and unforgiving.  
Your endless troubles had begun to cloud your sense of time. The days slipped by and before you knew it you had aged thirty years. You had no idea it’d been so long since you had seen your home.  
But when you found yourself dropping through a portal, Your feet being greeted with cold stone and your eyes finding the familiar metal lab tables, it took every ounce of your willpower not to drop to your knees and kiss the floor as soon as your mind realized where it was.  
You were almost completely unaware of the other four people in the room as you spun in a quick circle, then stopped to face the portal. Watching as it powered down. You could feel your heart beating in your chest as excitement filled you from head to toe, and before long you’d turned back around to appreciate the rest of your surroundings.

Your eyes danced over the people you found at the far side of the room. The nearly identical faces of the older men, to the two children who were just enough the same for you to recognize as twins. Suddenly you felt small, when you noticed all eyes were on you. And you wouldnt have recognized a single person, if it werent for one of the men stepping forwards, stepping towards you, his eyes wide with shock, and his mouth a gape, as your name fell from his lips. Equal parts shocked and nervous.

Your eyes scanned every part of him that you could see. You knew that voice. It was too ingrained in your brain for you to have ever forgotten it. And soon you felt tears welling in your eyes as you tensed up. 

“Stanford?”

You were almost certain the shock you felt had caused you to black out for the few moments that followed. You felt yourself stumbling forwards with outstretched arms, and the next thing you knew, you were wrapped safely in his hold. Held tight against his chest with your face pressed into his shoulder. One hand on the back of your head, the other arm around your waist. 

By the time you’d brought yourself to your senses, you were certain that he was crying. Both of you were. Your face felt wet against his jacket, and he was mumbling soft, broken sounding iterations of ‘im sorry’ and ‘I shouldnt have let that happen to either of you’ against the top of your head.  
You looked up at him. Pulling away just enough that you could see his face properly. Both of you looked like complete messes, but you offered him as cheery of a smile as you could manage. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Your voice nearly broke as you forced the words out of your mouth. Your hands moving from being pinned between the two of you to be placed on his cheeks, and you pressed close to him again. Seeking out that familiar warmth. It was an oddly intimate moment, and being this close to him made your face burn. 

“Im sorry-” he started again, slowly moving to try and pull back from you, though his hands would find and rest on your shoulders. “We should have-I should have been more careful with the test run. We shouldnt have started it without everyone being anchored down.” 

“Stop-It's okay.” Your voice was soft and comforting, but at the same time it was determined. Full of affection. A tone that anyone rarely heard from you, except for Stanford. “Everythings fine now. Im home.” 

“We’re both home.” He stated through a shaky breath, then looked towards the portal. 

You didnt have time to ask him what that meant, because he stepped away from you to face the rest of the people in the room, people you assumed were his family. You just hoped you’d find out later.

You would infact, find out what he meant. But it was after things had started to settle down.  
You and Stanford had found yourselves staying in the basement. He’d gone to work cleaning up any mess that had been made in his absence. It’d started with a comfortable silence, but soon you two started to talk. And he told you what you’d missed. After the trial run had gone wrong, Fiddleford had pitched a fit and left. Leaving Stanford to have to figure out just how poorly things had been going on his own. Leaving him to realize just how big of a mistake he’s made. The realizations left him paranoid, and eventually he summoned his brother to help him with something, but after a brief argument, he himself had ended up falling through the portal.

You’d noticed after some time, that Stanford had stopped moving. His hands were wrapped around a large, beaker-like object, and his grip was so tight that his knuckles had paled.  
You’d peeled yourself out of your chair and approached him, placing a hand over his , and one on the bottom of the object he was holding, until you could coax him into letting you take it. He didnt seem to be all there, Lost in thought. And he jumped when you reached up to put a hand on his shoulder, causing you to start in turn.  
You didnt pull away from him though. After a moment his eyes focused on you, and your hand moved from his shoulder to rest on his forearm.

“Are you alright?” You spoke softly, your head tilted to the side just a tad as you gazed up at him. 

“Im fine.” His words came out slow, and unsure, but were punctuated with a decisive nod as if to convince himself that what he was saying was true. “Im simply, surprised to be back is all. Surprised to see you again,” 

He had been prepared to continue talking, but stopped when you laughed softly. Pulling your hand away from him to cover your mouth as you did. 

“It almost feels too good to be true.” Your words would come out in the form of a sigh, and you shifted your weight to one leg. The hand that had covered your mouth was now tapping at your chin. “Im not sure how much I’m willing to trust it yet. Eevrything seems just right, but it's like it's too perfect to be home.” 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Stanford nodded, and then lowered his head. His hands being put together infront of himself as he worred at the back of one with the fingertips of the other. “I keep waiting for something to go wrong, to tell me this isnt it. And im not sure I’ll be able to accept it either way.”

The two of you glanced away from one another for a moment, but soon enough you were looking into eachothers eyes once more. Your gaze held a swirling mess of excitement and sadness, while his was filled with an intense anger, and a fear of something you couldnt quite understand.  
You found yourself staring for a moment, before you looked away, no longer able to look him in the eye.

“Yeah, I know.” You nodded, reaching up to rub the back of your head. “But if it does end up being wrong I dont think I’ll be able to leave. It's just, too similar. And the idea of not being able to find anything better is scary.” 

Stanford moved towards you, and before you knew it you were once again trapped in his arms. A warm and comforting hug that held you tight against his chest. One that you werent sure on whether it was meant to comfort you or him. You had to squirm around a bit to lock your arms around his neck in return.

“Im not going to let you go through that on your own. Not after everything i’ve seen. Everything Im sure you’ve gone through” His words were mumbled against the top of your head. Soft and unsure of what he was saying, but after a moment he’d pull away.

He didnt manage to get too far. Your hands found his cheeks and you held him in place. After his half-hearted attempt to release you, His hands rested on your waist. 

“No matter what happens, Stanford. Im here for you.” 

Soon enough, the two of you were hugging again. His arms were shaky, and soon you noticed, thanks to a quiet sniffle, that he was starting to cry. 

“I’ve missed you, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2192  
> This one took me a while to write. I started it around valentines day.


	6. SFW - Levi Ackerman/F!Reader  - Target of Ones Faith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing faith in the one thing that was always trusted to protect them. The reader has to place her trust in someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a while, I was considering doing a Levi/Reader fic to satiate my own needs. You know how it be. But even though I started it, I never got very far with it. Here is the big draft that I would have fleshed out, and edited into the first few chapters.  
> 

There were only a few things that you were aware of. The rising soreness in your legs, the burning of your lungs with every breath you took, and the thunderous footsteps of the towering beasts that lumbered in through the freshly made hole in the wall. 

You had no idea how long you’d been running. All you knew is that you needed to get as far away from the outer wall as possible. Your eyes fixed on the towering grey mass that was Wall Rose. 

People were screaming, but even then you could barely hear their cries over the rumbling and groaning of the Titans. The humans voices hidden under the booms and thuds of their feet, and the buildings they brought down. The monsters unphased by what was once the homes of your friends and neighbors. 

Before now, you could have argued that your life was perfect. Even if it wasn’t, your parents were kind, and while your mother only did off-work, occasionally fixing torn seams for friends, and neighbors children, or baking for special occasions, Your father maintained a fairly steady income as a doctor. Giving his family every opportunity to live a reasonably cushy life.  
As any reasonable person would, you accepted this. You stayed close to home and followed in your father’s footsteps. You chased after him like a second shadow and joined him in the medical field. From the time you were a child you were helping him around the clinic he ran out of your homes first floor, and as you grew up, your steps became, almost your own. You rose to be his right-hand nurse, and in everything from routine checkups to emergency operations, you worked side by side with your father. The two of you doing what you could as battle-fearing civilians, to help other humans.

Then, As you were out in the market, collecting supplies for office and for home, wielding a worn over-the-shoulder bag full of bandages and medicines, as well as new line and needles for stitches, you found yourself caught off guard by the boom that shook the buildings around you, knocking the dust and dirt from the balconies and rooftops around you, and drawing the attention of all those in the streets towards the wall. 

You were greeted by the sight of the Colossal titan. The being’s eyes peering curiously over the top of the wall, as it took a brief moment to study the humans that had, until then, been going about their lives in the streets below. 

You wouldn’t deny the fact that your next move was a cowardly one, as soon as you could process the situation, you turned and ran. Clutching your bag to your chest with one arm, your other hand bunching your skirt to avoid letting it get tangled in your legs. You ducked into an alleyway.  
You stood there, Hugging your bag to your chest as you tried to gather your bearings. Your mind was racing with empty thoughts as your instincts tried to overcome your logic. When the distressing cacophony that indicated the blow against the wall that would open the hole came, you nearly jumped out of your skin. Releasing your skirt and bag to cover your ears. Falling into a crouched position with your knees against your chest.  
You crouched there, hiding from the flying rocks and debris until things started to settle, and as soon as you thought it was safe you ducked out of the alley and started to run. 

At first, you’d gone home, but when you got there, you found the place to be deserted. Poking your head into the front door and called out into the silence of the place. You got no answer though, and you didnt stay long enough to be certain that it was, actually empty. Turning, you’d left the building and carried on towards Wall Rose. Praying that your parents had enough sense to start their journey to safety as soon as the titan had appeared.

This all brought you to where you were now. You were still a good distance away from your destination, away from the holy wall that loomed in the distance with the intense promise of solitude, the shadow that whispered the indications of separation from all that could do you harm. 

It was getting hard to keep your legs moving. You had taken to bunching your skirt in both hands, with your bag pinched under your arm. Taking the chance to peel your eyes away from Wall Rose, you glanced back towards the wall that had been broken down by the Titan. The wall that was supposed to protect you from the very things that were currently spreading out through your hometown.  
As you took in the sight, a pain more intense than the burning in your lungs pierced your chest. Looking back towards Wall Rose, you realized that it was the only thing standing between you and a certain safety. The loss of hope squeezed your heart as if it were trying to stop it. Tears pricking at your eyes as you carried on. You refused to let those tears fall, though. Screwing your gaze upwards, and scrunching up your nose as you did what you could to keep yourself from crying. 

Before you had a chance to realize why, Your legs stopped moving, and you nearly fell as you stumbled over your own feet, practically skidding to a halt. When you looked up, you found yourself locking eyes with a titan. Your mouth fell open as you prepared to scream, but no noise came out, and you froze up. Standing there like some sort of, stupid statue. 

The titan wasnt particularly large, but it was on all fours. It's head sat lower than the roof of the buildings that surrounded you. It sat still, almost perfectly so. Staring at you with wide, unblinking eyes. It's mouth was open just a tad, and you could see every single one of it's uneven, stained teeth. 

Neither you, nor the titan moved for a moment. You found yourself unsettled by how close to human it looked. It's face holding an almost smug expression, and it's eyes gazing at you with a look that was much too close to human curiosity for you to be comfortable with it. As it turned to face you, the image of an alley cat cornering a mouse popped into your head. A scene in which the cat was aware of the mouse, but hadnt pounced simply because the mouse hasnt tried to run. 

Your grip on your skirt tightened a bit. Your knuckles paling with the motion. Taking a step backwards, you took a shaky breath, then turned on your toes and ran. All of your thoughts were forced out of your head as total panic overtook you. You were running as fast as your legs could possibly carry you, but that wouldnt be enough. You could hear the thunderous noises of the titans hands and feet as they hit the ground, getting closer each time.  
With one slam of the beasts hands mere feet away from you, you were thrown off balance. You werent given enough time to even hit the ground, before you were snatched up by the titan. All you could do was scream as you were hauled into the air. Squirming in it's hold. The tears you’d tried so hard to keep at bay starting to fall. 

It held you in the air above it's self, tilting it's head back and opening it's mouth. Tongue lolling out of it's mouth with a considerable amount of drool. But then it’d freeze. As if it were trying to drive the point that you were about to die into your head.  
Only meters away from death, you stared down into it's mouth. The tears were practically pouring from your eyes by now, but other than the occasional hiccup and shaky breath, your crying was silent. You took the time to try and gather your thoughts. To come to terms with your situation, as you closed your eyes and waited for the teeth of the beast to close around you.  
It never happened. 

‘ _This must be an abnormal.._ ’ You took a shaky breath, and opened your eyes again. Swallowing your fear along with the sparse amount of saliva in your mouth, as you tried to re-wet your throat. _’Just my luck.. Who knows how long im going to have to sit here._ ’ 

Fighting the urge to vomit from the panic in your stomach, you started to squirm again. Managing to pull your arms free from where they were pressed against your sides.  
The titans grip wasnt as tight as you had expected it to be, and for some reason you could decide whether or not you were thankful for it. You certainly werent in pain, but the panic you felt in the face of the danger was just as bad. Boiling alongside an emotion you felt so rarely you didnt know how to name it. 

“Well?” You snapped, slamming your fists against the titans hand. “What are you waiting for? A side of rice? Eat me already!”

You werent sure what had brought the words tearing from your throat, but you were screaming. A string of curses flying from your lips as anger started to crawl it's way into your chest. Though it wasnt the type of anger that would encourage you to fight for your life, but instead it was the type of anger that was directed at a higher power. Blaming what ever being controled your life for this cruel twist of fate. An anger directed towards the walls themselves for failing the one thing they were meant to do. 

“Dont just stare at me, shit-for-brains! Move! Do something!” Your words were falling out of your mouth, mixed with gross sobbing as you continued to scream “You cant just-!”

You choked on your words as you suddenly felt yourself falling. The hand that had been wrapped around you going limp. Though it didnt take you long to notice that it was coming with you.  
You’d been so caught up in your tantrum that you hadnt noticed the metallic twang of cables, as they locked into the buildings nearby, and went taught. You didnt see the flash of blades that rolled across the back of the titans neck, and you barely processed warmth of a humans body as you were pulled from the titans hand mid-air, and found yourself held tight against someones side.  
You didnt get the chance to catch your bearings until you found the tiles of a roof under your feet. Squirming a bit as you tried to free yourself from your saviors hold, Though they seemed intent on keeping their hand balled in the fabric of the back of your shirt. 

“Be Still, If you keep squirming like that you’ll fall.” 

The voice wasnt particularly harsh, but it was just enough of a command to get you to freeze up. The stranger would use an arm to steady you as you found yourself compliant, and would guide you away from the edge of the roof.  
After a moment of tense silence, you’d turn to look at them, and find yourself captivated by the cool, dull grey gaze. The way this stranger seemed so calm, completely uninterested in the situation.  
Suddenly you felt small, smaller than you had when cornered by the titan, smaller than you had when you were nearly eaten, and you found yourself wishing you could manage to keep your composure in the same way this man could. Completely unphased by the titans. 

You’d take a deep breath to clear your head, even giving it a shake for the effect. Collecting your bearings as fast as you could with a glance around, before you’d fix your eyes on the cloud of steam rising from the now dead titan. Your cheeks felt sticky with dried tears, and you were certain you looked like a mess. But that was a problem for future you. 

“Thank you-” The words fell from your lips in an unintentionally icy way. Internally you flinched, not having meant to sound so rude. Though he hardly seemed to notice, when you turned to look at him. 

The two of you continued to stare in silence for a few heartbeats, and forcing yourself to form some coherent thoughts, you took in his appearance. Noting his uniform, and the patch bearing the ‘Wings of Freedom’ on his jacket. The first thought managing to force it's way in was, that this was a scout. And after a bit more examination, the realization of just who was standing infront of you showed up, your mouth falling open as you prepared to say something, but he’d cut you off. 

“Are you going to stand there and gawk, or are you ready to move?” His voice brought you back to your senses, and you’d snap to attention, before nodding. 

“Yes, Of course, running, I can do th-Hey!” 

You had turned to look over the edge of the building, but you didnt get the chance. As soon as you’d turned he had an arm around your waist. Hauling you towards him and practically tossing you over his shoulder.  
You’d twist in his grasp like an unruly cat. But by the time you made any progress in your squirming you were watching your surroundings speed past you. Faster than you’d ever thought possible. So instead, you took to clinging to him, Shutting your eyes, and hiding your face in your shoulder, to the best of your ability. 

Sooner than you’d expected, the motion stopped. He’d drop you as you, rather unceremoniously squirmed out of his grasp. Your feet finding the ground as you let out a dizzy groan. Though your hands would remain on his chest as you waited for your body to stop reeling from the sudden speed. 

“By the walls- You scouts move fast.” Your tone would betray your nausea, if your unsteady stance and unfocused eyes hadnt already.

You were just about to manage calming the vertigo. Turning to look back towards your crumbling home as you straightened yourself up, and took a deep breath. Wanting to see the familiar space one last time before you’d retreat into safety. But instead, you found yourself letting out a petrified squeal - One that had the scout beside you cringing at the sharp pitch.  
Instead of being greeted with the sight of the town, you found nothing but empty air. The buildings you had been wanting to say goodbye to were far below you, and you realized you were now standing on top of Wall Rose. 

You’d started to stumble backwards, tripping over your own feet, but before you could actually fall, The scout had caught you by your shirt again. Pulling you safely to your feet with a strength you wish you had.  
Finally managing to calm yourself, you turned to him. Taking a deep breath as you locked eyes. 

“You’re Levi Ackerman, right?” 

"Spare me a grateful spiel." Levi was looking back towards the crumbling district below.

"Grateful is an understatement. But why, bring me up here?"

"I'd rather not end up with your puke all over my uniform. It was quicker to get you here than to detour to the gate."

The gate. You looked down the wall. Noting that you'd been more than a little off course in your panic. 

"Well! Thank you for your help, Mister Captain. " You gave him an assuring nod. "But you have a job to do. I'll find my own way down. Surely the Garrison are still around." 

Being called 'Mister Captain' got him to give you a funny look. The same kind of look someone gives a child when they say something outstandingly stupid. 

"The Garrison are cowards. They left as soon as we showed up." His boots scuffed against the stone of the wall as he turned to you. For a moment you thought he'd been looking at you, but when you glanced over your shoulder you noticed a group of others standing further along the wall. Closer to the gate. “You’d be stuck up here if I left.” 

He started walking. Leaving you to just watch him walk away. Though he'd pause and turn to look at you. 

"What are you waiting for? Me to hold your hand?"

You blinked at him in confusion, and didn't realize you were meant to be following until he rolled his eyes and gestured with his hand in a broad sweeping motion. Indicating 'lets go'. 

You followed him along the top of the wall. Approaching the group of people. Though you were a bit more cautious than the captain was. Almost hiding behind him in a way. They too, were scouts you noticed. 

One of them would greet him with a 'captain!' before starting to update him on their situation. There's been an order to retreat. They were waiting for him. And a few other things that didn't really settle in your head before they fell out the other ear.  
After that it seemed time started to move without you. You had your eyes fixed in the direction of your broken home. The two story building you could recognize from anywhere was missing a sizable chunk out of one of it's walls, and that didn't sit right with you. It was fine when you'd left it. And so many other buildings were unscathed. 

Soon you found yourself on a supply lift with the captain standing beside you. Your hand wrapped around one of the ropes that were supporting the platform you stood on. You weren't particularly focused, staring at the middle distance over the town you'd be calling home for the time being. As a refugee.  
The more you stood there the slower the lift seemed to be going. And soon the hairs on the back of your neck were standing on edge.  
You turned your head to look around. And found yourself making eye contact with Levi. 

He was staring at you. And while he seemed relaxed, his posture slouched and his arms crossed, and he held that same tired expression, there was an intense curiosity behind those captivatingly stony eyes of his. One that hadn't been there earlier. It made your stomach do flips. You couldn't tell if it was giving you butterflies, or making you want to run for your life.

The two of you were silent for a moment, and you opened your mouth to say something, your lips pursing as you tried to think of what to say, but instead you’d jump, with a small gasp as a shrill wail pierced the air. You stepped towards the edge of the platform you stood on. Looking down towards the crowd of people below you. It was only now you noticed their murmuring. Their worried words and from a number of them, their prayers. A number of civilians were on their knees along the base of the wall. Their hands together and their heads bowed. Some of them were murmuring in unison but most of them were saying their own things. Some of them werent saying anything at all. Praying silently. 

You then turned your attention to the crowds of people. You could see some people toting children through the crowd. Calling out to the masses as they searched for the missing members of their family. You could see those who had already found them, grabbing onto eachother with joyfilled tears.  
You could feel your heart breaking at the scene, and suddenly, your mind was being brought to the idea of your family. Your mother and father. You didnt give the lift enough time to settle. The captain forgotten, you jumped, falling the final few feet to the ground and landing on your feet with a bit of a stumble, before you took off into the masses. You were calling for your father by name. No longer worried about what was happening behind you. 

Levi’s eyes never left you though. A soft, mocking click of his tongue as you hopped off the lift being his only real reaction to your antics. Though he was certainly curious about you. There seems to be a strength to you. One that he couldnt place, and despite how pathetic you seemed at a glance, it was interesting to him. Had him curious.  
When the lift settled onto the ground, he stepped off, and turned to head about his business. Meeting up with any scouts still in the area.  
===  
You had ambled around the crowd looking, lost. You’d started to lose hope on finding your parents. Turning in a circle as you walked. You’d stop calling out long ago, but as you turned you found yourself bumping into someone. Looking over your shoulder, you were greeted with the shocked and worried face of your father. You practically leapt into his arms. Wrapping your arms around his neck as he grabbed ahold of you. Both of you mumbling gentle and calming words to eachother. Assuring one another that you were okay.  
You’d eventually take a step back your father closing both of his hands over one of yours, and you’d mirror the action to him. 

“Have you seen your mother?” 

Your fathers words hit you like a brick in the face. Though instead of cringing, closing your eyes and trying to protect yourself, you went tense. Your eyes widening a bit. 

“No, I, Thought she was with you..” 

Your words came out as a mumble, but your father still caught them. And he had a very similar reaction. Though after a moment, he’d just wrap his arms around you again. 

“Im sure she’ll turn up. She’s a strong woman.” He’s assuring you. An almost pitiful confidence in his voice. “But, For now lets not dawdle. We’re doctors. And there are people who need our help.” 

You spent the rest of your day milling about the groups of people. Offering what assistance you could. Which was, quite a bit. Your father had managed to grab some small but useful supplies on the way out of the clinic. Supplies for cleaning small injuries, for helping patch up cuts and other wounds. As well as some other things, and you still had what you’d gotten from the market, in your little bag of supplies. So, you just went around and found ways to make yourself useful. 

It was late by the time you had the chance to settle down. The refugees were still more or less clustered in the streets, and you’d found yourself sitting on a bench, facing the wall. Cradling a sleeping infant. You were humming softly, lightly rocking the baby as you watched the sky. The stars twinkling overhead. It was nice. Things were much more peaceful now. Most of the crowd has settled down, injuries having been tended to by you, your father, and a few other medics that had come around to help out. The world around you had gone quiet as those who were capable settled down to sleep.  
You were drawn from your thoughts as someone settled on the bench beside you.

"go to bed, dad-"

"I don't even know your name, and you're already calling me Daddy?" 

Looking over you were greeted by the side of the captains head. He sat with his arms and legs crossed. His head tilted back a bit so that he could gaze towards the top of the nearby wall. 

"you're back" you commented, barely managing not to stumble over your words. Flustered, and caught off guard by his sudden appearance

"Damage control" he nodded. 

"Came to see what needs to be done?"

"How many Titans need to be killed to fix that hole in the wall" 

You'd nod again. And look back towards the sky. Eventually you looked down at the child you were holding, and moved to stand. Taking a few paces away from your seat to set the child on a blanket beside a sleeping woman, it's mother, then return to the captain. Sitting beside him, resting your hands in your lap. There was a moment where nothing happened. The two of you just sat in silence. But eventually you'd look over at him.  
Sitting so still, you could properly take in his appearance. And you did just that. Though eventually, you'd reach over to pick a stray hair off of his shoulder.  
You reaching out to him got him to look at you. A suspicious look on his face, as if he didn't quite trust the outstretched hand. Unphased by this look, you pinched the hair and pulled it off of him. Moving your hand to the other side of yourself and flicking it away. 

He'd grunt out some semblance of a thanks, and look away from you again. 

You'd stare into the distance for a moment, then take a deep breath. Then introduce yourself quietly. Levi would nod in response. Softly echoing your name, just to see how it fit, it seemed.  
Before he nodded. Unsure of yourself, you looked away, then took a deep breath. 

“It's, Nice to meet you, Captain Levi.” You reach up to scratch the back of your neck. “I must say the idea of you is much more intimidating than you are in person.” 

Levi blinked, and looked over at you, almost seeming surprised. And you did your best not to seem nervous, as you offered him a sheepish smile. 

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Theres a lot of talk about you being so, powerful, An elite titan killer. Yet here you are, sitting beside me and looking at the stars.” 

“Funny.” He’d shake his head. His shoulders rising as he took a deep breath, Looking up towards the sky. 

_’Humanities Strongest..’_ The thought bounced into your brain before you could stop it. _’Just a human, Just like me._

And suddenly, you’ve decided, That trusting him wouldn't be a bad idea.  
The two of you would sit in silence, staring at the sky for some time, before you’d find yourself yawning. Closing your eyes as you did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 4340
> 
> This is still unedited for the most part, but it does have a little more editing than whats coming next.


	7. SFW - Levi Ackerman/F!Reader  - Target of Ones Faith. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the last Levi/Reader thing I posted, But this time there's dinner and emotion,

Levi turned his head to look at you, with an eyebrow raised. 

“Tired?” 

“No,” You shook your head. “More like bored.” 

“Uhuh, Coming down off the adrenaline rush of almost being eaten?” 

Levi would lean back, and cross his legs. Seeming totally unaware of the way you’d flinched away from his words. You’d barely given yourself the chance to think about that. More embarrassed by the event than you were scared of it, but you were certain you’d be having nightmares about it sooner rather than later. 

“Mhm.” You’d respond with an even tone none the less. “Safe and sound, and work for the day being done, Im entirely beyond my wits with boredom.” 

“Work? What do you do that has you busy even now?” 

“Nurse. My dads a doctor.” You waved your hand as you spoke, your tone implying that such a fact should have been obvious. 

“Hmph. What do you plan to do with yourself now, then?” 

“Dad was thinking about finding a grant for a building, to open a clinic here so the established ones don’t get overwhelmed with the refugees.” 

“Cute.” He’d nod in turn. “Plenty of empty houses, if you havent noticed.” 

“Yeah,” Youd give him an odd look. “Those who could afford to have already started moving towards Wall Sina.” 

“Do you blame them?” 

“No, I dont think I do.” 

Levi would stay quiet, but nod once more. And as you settled in to your seat to get a bit more comfortable, you’d yawn again. Sitting with you for another, brief moment, Levi would stand, Reaching out to pat the top of your head as he started away. 

“Get some rest, You’re going to need it.” 

A week into the life of a being a reffugee, your father had left for the inner walls, And he’d come back with the money needed to get a building set up for the two of you to get back to work. In the beginning, you’d been rather busy. A steady flow of people that came and went to have minor injuries checked on, Or to check on the loved ones who had been put in bed while you and your father tended to any major injuries they had. 

But things started to settle down once everyone had gotten used to their new situations. The patient visits got less frequent, and soon you’d been able to settle into something similar to what your normal life had been. 

You’d been cleaning the front room when you heard the bell ring. You ran the damp rag across the desk that’d become a make-shift reception counter, calling out without looking over your shoulder. 

“I’ll be with you in just a moment, If you’d like to have a seat,” 

You reached the edge of the desk as you heard the quiet creaking of a seat on the other side of the room. Swiping the rag along the edge you’d turn to face the person who’d entered. And you’d nearly jumped out of your skin as soon as you found yourself locking eyes with Levi. 

“You-!” The word fell out of your mouth in a rather, undignified manner, and almost instantly you’d straightened up and took a deep breath, gripping the rag with both hands, Before you cleared your throat and gave a slight bow.  
“Captain Levi, What can I do for you?” 

If Levi noticed your stumble, he didnt say anything. He’d instead clear his throat in turn, and shake his head. 

“Dont bow to me like that.” He’s rolling his eyes as he speaks, and you straighten up accordingly “Hurt my leg, The right one.”

As he offered the short explanation, he moved to stand. You noted the way he used his hands against the armrests, favoring the leg he’d indicated. 

“Do you know how you did that?” 

He’d shake his head in response to your question, and you nodded, murmuring a soft ‘Follow me’ and turning to head towards a small room off to the side. Levi followed you without another word, and when you opened the door, you turned to press your back against it. HOlding it open for him.   
As you turned to face him you noticed he was babying the other leg. Once he was in the room, you stepped away from the door and tossed the rag onto the counter before you moved over and pulled the cover paper over the bench, then patted it. He’d sit down, and you placed yourself infront of him. 

“So, which leg did you say it was? Your left one?” 

There was the faintest upwards curl of your lips, a sly smirk that indicated you knew he was lying to you, as you reached out, placing the tips of your fingers against his left hip, and the palm of your other hand against his knees. 

Levi absolutely caught the look on your face, and without any verbal response, he nodded. Though as you ran your hand across his leg, poking and prodding, there was no reaction from him that indicated pain. No tensing of the muscles or wince on his face. 

“You shouldnt lie about being in pain to come and see me, Levi,” 

“It worked, didnt it?” He moved one of his hands to push yours away, Leaning forwards a tad, you immitated him, putting your nose just an inch or two from his. 

“You’ll get us in trouble if you do that. It's one, A waste of my time if you’re not actually hurting, and a waste of any actual patients time as well.” 

“Well, What do you suggest, then?” 

“Well, you could stay for dinner.” You offered a weak shrug, crossing your arms. 

“Stay for dinner?” He’d echo, seeming thoughtful for a moment, before reaching up up to scratch the underside of his chin. “What are you making?” 

“Well, what do you want?” 

You hadnt been planning on cooking, considering your father wasnt going to be there tonight. Infact he’d barely been there for the past few nights. You werent sure what he’s been up to, But considering you were more than capable of handling things on your own, you werent that worried. Well, Not that worried may have been an understatement. You werent used to being alone in the home. Even if your father was gone for a few days of every month, which had been normal back then, Your mother was there. But things were definitely odd now. It’d been almost a week since you’d last seen him. Almost as soon as things had calmed down he’d taken off to do walls know what. 

“If you’re going to ask me questions, You should at the very least pay enough attention to catch the answer.” 

You blinked a few times, then looked to Levi, Focusing on him properly, then taking a deep breath. 

“Sorry, Levi. What did you-”

“As long as it's something mildly more well-put than the gruel they serve the scouts at meals, I dont give a shit.” 

“Ah, Makes sense. I’ll, keep that in mind.” 

You’d nod, and reach up to rub the back of your neck. A tad flustered that you’d some how managed to get distracted in the middle of a conversation. 

After a moment Levi stood from the bench, Your attention being drawn to the motion by the sound of the paper crinkling, and when you looked up to see what he was up to you’d found that he was standing directly infront of you. Close enough that you could almost feel the warmth of his body in the cold of the room. He wasnt much taller than you, Barely so by maybe an inch or two, But the look on his face and the air that surrounded him made you feel small.  
You werent sure if it was merely the idea that he’d lied about his pain just to get a chance to see you, or if it was the fact that this was a trained soldier, Scout captain Levi Ackerman, otherwise known as Humanities strongest, looking down at you as if you were nothing more than a bug he was prepared to squish, But you felt butterflies starting to make themselves known in your stomach, and your cheeks getting warm as your nerves started to get to you. 

You were certain he must have noticed your anxiousness, because there was the slightest upturn to the corner of his mouth. You’d probably have missed it if you were any further away from him. He seemed, smug, but in an amused sort of way. 

“I’ll see you later tonight.” 

Faster than you could blink his expression had steeled it's self back into his neutral cold one, and he was walking away from you.   
You stood there, Frozen in place as he walked away. As you continued to stare at the wall you were totally unaware of him looking over his shoulder at you, even pausing for a moment as he took the chance to take in the sight of you.

The sound of the front door slamming shut would draw you out of your daze, and you’d let out the breath you didnt know you’d been holding, and simply, crumple to your knees. Sitting in a heap of yourself on the floor. Placing your hand over your chest as if you were trying to make sure your heart was even still beating, Though you were certain it was, considering you could feel it thudding in your chest like a hammer on nails. 

You started really cooking close to sunset. It was nothing fancy, but it was something you were confident in making. A simple meal that involved a stew of fresh vegetables, meat that had been prepared in a pot on the side, just because you werent sure if the captain would prefer not to have any. Though you’d hope such a scrawny man who was so active wouldnt be picky. You’d also baked some fresh bread. The dough for which you put together not long after Levi left so that it had time to rise. And it seemed to be ready just in time.

Levi let himself in when he got there. Stepping into the office and announcing his arrival by calling your name into the dark office. 

“Coming!” You called out in response. Taking the foods off the active heat and turning to head down to the office. 

Levi had started to follow the muffled sound of your voice, but was stopped when a door was opened, revealing you. He wasnt sure if you noticed or not, he was certain you had, as he froze up in place, his eyes fixed on you. You were back-lit by the light. And he couldnt properly see your face, but he was certain you were smiling - which you were - and you looked heavenly. Even if you were just a bit ruffled from your frantic cooking. A little bit of sweat clinging to your forehead. He noticed that you’d sort of, dressed down from the clothes you were wearing earlier. Which he couldnt blame you, you were in your own home.  
You looked comfortable, A simple, soft looking skirt that hugged your waist - and in his opinion, it was just the right way. With a loose fitting, clean shirt. 

You had certainly noticed his pausing. And without a moment of hesitation, a sly smile would find it's way onto your face. 

“Are you just going to stand there and gawk, or are you ready to eat?” 

Levi blinked at you, Then he’d roll his eyes. 

“Of course. It's what I’m here for.” 

You’d laugh, but it was soft, a bit airy, as if you were trying to stop it. Levi could barely stop himself from smiling, and he’d break himself from his little trance and start towards you. You stood there for a moment, then took a step to the side. Pressing your back against the door to give him space to step past you. He would start to walk past you, but stop just infront of you. Turning to look at you, your face would heat up a bit. He wouldnt say anything, though. Just stand there for a moment before turning to take a few steps into the living area. Things were neat, and organized, but not exactly spotless. He wouldnt complain about it, though. 

“Dinner has just been finished, If you follow me.”

You turned to head towards the kitchen. There was a small table pushed against the wall. Just big enough for two people, since it was normally just you and your father. But tonight it would be you and Levi, and the thought seemed to have found a particularly sticky part of your brain to make home. 

Levi had started to follow you towards the food, but you’d turn to face him and gesture to the table. 

“Go sit,” You started.

“Are you sure you dont want help?” 

“It's just the two of us, why would I need help?” You offered him a sweet smile, and he’d blink a few times, before turning to go sit down. Twiddling his thumbs, and just, settling in. 

You would make him a bowl of the stew, and set it down. A small plate with a few slices of the bread you’d made beside it. A spoon and fork following, just so he could use which ever one he preferred. 

“If you’d like, I can put on some tea.” You were talking over your shoulder as you went back to make yourself a bowl. Setting your slices of bread up on the side of your bowl. 

“I wont say no to tea. As long as you know how to make it.” 

You’d let out a soft snort, and roll your eyes. Swaying a bit as you set your bowl to the side. 

“It is all my mother would drink, and she’s the one who taught me how to make tea. So I’d hope I know how.” 

Levi would click his tongue in response to what you said. His eyes were fixed on you. Noting every little detail about the way you moved. Your swaying was subtle, but it was enough to be noticed. Your head would dip slightly to one side, then your shoulders would follow, along with the rest of your body. He wasnt sure if it was the way your skirt flowed with the motion, or if it was his imagination, but the motion of your hips seemed a bit more intentional than the rest of you. 

Once you had the kettle set up on the heat, you picked up your bowl and turned towards the table. Levi turned his gaze towards the bowl as soon as he saw you turn. 

“Are you alright, Levi? You look a little lost.” 

“I dont eat outside of the base. It feels strange.” 

“Im sure.” You looked him over. “Is the uniform the only clothes you have?”

“I didnt want to keep you waiting just for a wardrobe change.” Levi looked down at himself, then would take a moment to straighten out his collar, then the cravat around his neck. 

“Thats very considerate of you, I appreciate that. Though I was more worried about dinner not being done before you got here. It’s easier to keep warm and wait.” 

Levi opened his mouth to reply, but the whistle of the kettle cut him off. You jumped when the noise happened, and Levi barely stifled his amusement when your eyes widened and your breath caught in your throat. Though you’d get up to handle it without much hesitation. 

“You startle easily, dont you?” 

“Absolutely not!” You chirped, in a defensive tone, rolling your eyes. “Im impossible to scare.” 

“Certainly, because you werent nearly pissing yourself when I snatched you from that titan.” 

“That doesnt count.” Your tone softened a bit and you hesitated a moment as you sorted through the tea leaves you had on hand. “I’d never seen a titan before then.” 

“And I’m sure you had no idea as to what you should expect.” He looked at you with the kind of look that indicated he’d tasted something nasty. “Theyre titans. Theyre usually all the same. Big dumb and ugly man-eating monsters. You’d have to be an idiot to expect anything besides them trying to kill you.” 

“Dont be mean to me, Levi.” You turned to him with the kettle in your hand. Steam spilling from the spout along with a little splash of hot water as you made a wild gesture with it. “Im not one of your ‘snot nosed recruits’ that signed up to face those things. Im a nurse, A civilian. I’d never even left that town before now!” 

Levi could tell by the way pitch of your voice changed, that you were getting defensive, but what he didnt expect was the way the tears started to pool in the corners of your eyes as you went on. He pursed his lips to say something, but you stopped him. 

“Zp! Im not done!” You gestured with the kettle again, and this time you noticed that you were spilling water when you heard it hit the floor. So you turned and set the pot back on the stove. “Dont attack me for not knowing what they were like. I didnt run out into those streets with swords in a death wish to try and deal with them. I was in the market when the wall came down and I was trying to get _away_ from them, and at this rate-The way things have been going, I think I’d have rather you’d let me get eaten.” 

The pot hit the stovetop with a sharp clink. The noise seeming to snap you out of your little attitude attack, and youd take a deep breath. You raised your hands to your face to wipe away the tears as they fell. 

“Are you done?” Levis tone felt like a knife being dragged through your fragile emotions. 

“Im done-Im sorry I didnt mean to say that-” 

You picked up a rag off the counter, and turned to clean up the mess you’d made with the water, but you didnt get the chance. Levi was standing between you and the mess, and he was close. You didnt even realize he’d stood up. He made little to no noise when he had. 

“Sit down. I’ll make the tea.” His words were considerably nicer than they just had been. “Just, Sit.” 

You’d nod wordlessly, and head towards the table and sit in the chair that he hadnt been sitting in previously. Resting one arm on the table and your forehead against it. Closing your eyes as you tried to gather yourself. Levi wouldnt say anything else for a moment. It wasnt until he was setting a cup of tea, and your bowl on the table infront of you that you looked up. 

“Has your father been here at all since you got the building?” 

“He has, but not often. He comes in for a night or two, then he just, leaves.” 

“Have you two talked about what happened?” 

You shook your head. Pulling your eyes from the tea, to look at him. He seemed disappointed to hear that. And he’d close his eyes for a moment as he thought carefully about what he was going to say next. He had a feeling he should ask another question, but you spoke before him. 

“Im sorry I snapped at you- I know you probably werent trying to be mean I just, Havent slept well recently, and i’ve been, irritable because of it and being here alone doesnt help with that since im not used to it.” 

“I understand.” Levi would nod in turn, and look at you, before he’d settle back in his seat, and sip his own cup of tea. 

The two of you both turned your attention to the dinner infront of you. Sitting in a tense silence for the duration of the time you spent eating. A couple of times you’d stand to fetch the teapot for more tea, But he’d stop you, and get up to get it for you. By the time the two of you were done eating, and the tea was gone, Levi seemed to have made himself comfortable at the table across from you. His eyes fixed on your face. Seeming completely void of any emotion,. 

You’d look up at him after a moment. Locking eyes with him as your confidence started returning. 

"You know, If you'd like. You're welcome to stay the night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raw and gooey but if i didnt post it now it would just sit there forever and rot.


	8. Mild NSFW! - Qrow Branwen/GN!Reader - Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Reader have been friends for a while. Drinking buddies that turned into what he felt could have been something more. What should have, and will be, something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever get the urge to write something very specific? I’ve had this urge for almost a week now, since before I posted the Levi piece, And I couldn't figure out who to write it with. So I decided to go with Qrow! Why? Not a clue there are probably characters from other fandoms I'm in that would have fit much better.

_Friends._  
In his opinion, it was a weak word to describe what you two were to one another. 

_Just, Friends._ The words had left your lips with an airy laugh. Your head had been tilted back a bit, your lips parted a tad. You were smiling sweetly, Chattering with the fellow who sat beside you, while leaning on Qrows arm as if you were using him to keep yourself upright. A half-full drink of similar color to his own in your hand. 

This was a routine for the two of you. Whenever he was in the area, which was, at least once a month, You and Qrow would meet up, go out for a drink, and before the sun rose he’d find himself with his limbs tangled in yours. Laying together in your bed. Comfortable in one another's holds.  
Drinking was the goal of his time with you. To have company while drowning any troubles he thought he had. But every time he woke in the familiar space of your room he found himself making a tally, to drink a little less next time, to remember a little more of your nights together. To enjoy your company a little more. 

Tonight, He’d barely touched his drinks. Sipping on them slowly. He was one ahead of you, but he was significantly farther behind than he normally was. You were much further gone than he was, your cheeks warm and your body unsteady. But you were just as cheery, just as chatty as you normally were. Which had led you into the conversation you were having with the man who’d joined you at the bar When Qrow had been absent for just a moment. 

If he were being honest, he’d barely paid any attention to half of the things that were exchanged between the two of you. Sipping his drink he’d fallen into the thoughts he was having now. But as time went on he found himself being drawn closer to irritation with this guys insistence on talking to you. He wanted to return to the lighthearted talk that the two of you had been having before he’d gotten up. But it seemed that wasn't going to happen. He’d sit there in relative silence and drink, while you leaned on his arms and danced clumsily around agreeing to spend any time with the stranger outside of the current moment, without being rude. 

Eventually, You stopped showing the man any attention whatsoever. Turning to Qrow with a grin plastered on your face. You wrapped your arms around one of his, and slid out of your seat. 

“Let's head to bed,” You chirred, your words slurring together. 

“Oh, Finally” He’d give a dramatic little groan, and hook an arm around your middle. Slipping out of his seat as he finished his glass, and set it down on the counter. 

After everything involving the bill was settled, the two of you, arms linked around one another, ambled out of the bar.  
Qrow couldn't help but let his mind wander every time he waited his turn to speak again, His arm hooked around you, holding you close against his side as you used him to keep yourself on your feet. It felt like for the first time, all over again, he’d noticed just how, soft you were. 

After that, things seemed to pass in a blur of motion. The two of you so enthralled by the sound of the other's voice, so captivated by the warmth of one body against another, and the haze of the alcohol you’d both had. Neither of you seemed to notice when you pushed open the door of your small home, As Qrow was pulling off your jacket, his lips trailing gentle kisses along your neck. 

You’d tilted your head to the side to give him more room, A quiet sigh leaving you as you pulled away, pushing the door open. Turning around, he took the chance to press his lips to yours. His hands finding your hips and trapping you against him. 

For a bit, there was a little game of cat and mouse, He’d come close to keeping your body pressed to his, before you’d slip away from him and prance towards the bedroom. He’d follow behind you. The two of you bouncing between each wall of the hall. Taking turns in having your backs pressed to the drywall, while the other worked at peeling away a layer of clothing. 

By the time the two of you reached the bedroom, You were more or less, completely undressed, while he’d only lost his shirt. Qrow having been much more efficient in undressing you. Before either of you knew it, you were laying on your back on the mattress. Qrow perched between your legs, his hands resting on your knees, he looked down at you. Just appreciating the way you looked. You seemed so soft compared to him. No battle-hardened muscles, no scars from years of training and killing the Grimm.  
You looked flawless, in Qrows eyes, you looked perfect. In that moment, there was nothing more that he could possibly dream of that you weren't presenting to him. He wondered what his hands felt like to you. Rough and calloused from years of handling weaponry and work, and based on how cool your skin felt, they must’ve been warm to you. He’d lean in, pressing a kiss to the side of your knee, before moving further up your leg. Gentle pecks and love bites peppering your thigh, earning from you, soft breathless noises. Needy, almost desperate in your stupor. 

Qrows mind flashed back to the man at the bar. Who had tried and failed to get you to spend time with him. He wondered if that man had even gotten your name, or if he’d referred to you as ‘dear’ and ‘hun’ because you refused to tell him. He wondered how many people had the opportunity to see you as he did. How many others had been in this position, and whether or not they’d appreciated the glory that was your body. The idea of such a thing put a bit of a boiling anger in the pit of his stomach. 

You let out a shaky sigh as his teeth grazed gently across the flesh of your inner thigh. Briefly pulling his mind back to you, but he’d fall back into those angering thoughts as he worshipped the sensitive skin.  
He couldn't help the idea that He should put an end to others having the chance to see you like this. To put an end to this precious, flawless little moment. So that no other man or woman got the chance to appreciate your beauty as much as he has. 

He bit your inner thigh, and you squirmed a bit. His arms hooking under your legs, as his hands found your hips. Keeping you in place. He wouldn't pull away until he was certain there was a mark left behind. His mouth trailing up over your hip and stomach, the rest of him following suit, until his kisses found your shoulder, and then the spot where it met your neck. 

You yelped when he bit you again. But this time, he didn't let go, and this close, his cheek pressed against the side of your neck, he could almost feel your heartbeat, almost hear your heartrate as it spiked, and you started to squirm. 

“Qrow-” Your voice came out as a whimper, A shiver running down your spine. “Qrow-That hurts-” 

Your whining did nothing to get him to ease off of you. He was determined to leave a mark, One that would last. Another few moments and he willed his teeth to break the skin. Blood welling up and trickling from the wound he’d caused.  
You jumped at the sudden pain, your hands moving to push against his chest to try and push him away from you, but his hands would snap to your wrists and pin them above your head. Tears pricked in your eyes as you squirmed under him. 

He pulled his teeth from your flesh, and ran his tongue over the fresh wound he’d caused. You cringed under the sting, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. Panic bubbling in your chest. You didn't know what to make of the situation, He’d been rough before but he’d never actually hurt you, he’d never, done this. 

He shifted the way he was positioned, slowly sitting up, and looking down at you. Taking in the way you looked. Marked by his mouth, your hand desperately trying to cover the wound, to stop the bleeding. It wasn't bad, but it was going to leave a scar. The marks jagged and unclean. 

He raised a hand to wipe your blood from his mouth, before reaching for yours. Pulling you up into a sitting position by your unoccupied hand. Your chest heaved as you gasped, and tried to squirm away from him, but even now, despite the clarity that’d struck you, your limbs still felt the effects of the drinks you’d had. 

He pulled your hand to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. His eyes never leaving yours.

“ _Just Friends_ is a little harsh, Isn't it?”

You seemed to understand the message he was trying to send, even in the haze of all the drinking. Things were going to change, and being ‘Just Friends’ was not going to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1595. 
> 
> Not the longest thing I've posted but of all the things I've written this one has haunted me the most. Absolutely exhausting, actually. 
> 
> This one actually got a bit of editing before posting purely because its the first thing of this nature I've written and I wasn't sure if it was good enough.


	9. SFW - Krista Lenz/GN!Reader - Polaroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds something curious! Shares it with their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 'Asperger Hero' on the last chapter: 'Krista/Reader with the word "Polaroid" "
> 
> I hope you are okay with this! Sorry if its short!

“Krista!!” 

Your voice cut through the quiet of the room from all the way down the hall, the little blonde nearly jumping out of her skin once as you called her name, and nearly so again as you hit the door to the room she shared with other trainees. Which were, out doing some last-minute training on their own.

You hit the door with your shoulder, flinging it open as you let yourself in, holding to your chest a small, box-like object that Krista couldn't quite see. 

“You will not believe what I’ve found!” You’re scuttling over to her, plopping beside her on her bunk. 

“It's almost curfew, what have you been doing?” She’s smiling sweetly, and straightening up a bit, to lean towards you. 

The two of you were in the class of the 104th together. While you had not known each other at the beginning, you naturally gravitated towards the girl's apparent kindness, and she seemed to enjoy the light that came from your bubbly personality, and endless excitement. So you two stuck together. As time went on you became good friends, practically inseparable.   
You considered yourself closer to Krista than you did anyone else in the class, and you hoped she felt the same about you.

“Well! I was snooping around some of the storage sheds, since I was in the general vicinity,” 

“Right,” Krista would pipe up, Leaning closer to you as your infectious excitement started to get the better of her. “Because you pissed off the commander and he put you on cleaning duty!” 

“Right, right, you can focus on that, or,” You paused for dramatic effect, then held the object you were holding out in front of you. “You can focus on this!” 

It was a camera. Old and a little dusty, clearly having not been used in some time. There were initials scratched into it, but they were so worn by time they were hardly able to be made out. 

“A camera?” She blinked once at you in confusion, then again in shock. “You shouldn't have taken that, what if you get caught?” 

“Please, this dusty old thing? I doubt anyone will notice it's gone. Besides I have cleaning duty again tomorrow night, I can just put it back where I found it.” 

“Just don't get yourself in even more trouble than you already are.”

Krista reaches forwards to place her hand on your arm, and you smile, shifting towards her to sit directly beside her on the bed. Fidgeting with the camera, before you managed to pop open a container, and check the film. 

“Boo-yah,”

Your exclamation of triumph was surprisingly quiet, as you shut the little compartment, and held up the camera, the lens towards the two of you. 

“What are you doing?” 

Krista questioned you, but didn't move away. Being overtaken by a worried look as you slung your arm around her shoulders and tugged her close. 

“Smile!~” 

Your name left her lips as she made an attempt to stop you. But the effort would be futile, with a quick press of your button the bulb on the camera flashed, lighting up both of your faces. A few moments after it’d pass, a small slip was deposited. 

You’d take the slip and start to wave it back and forth, setting the camera on the bed in front of you. A picture would develop. Black and white, but clearly showing your bright and cheery grin, and Krista's worried expression, as you held her smushed to your side. 

“You’re going to get us both in trouble if you don't quit!” Krista reached out for the polaroid, and you’d willingly hand it over to her. 

Instead of doing anything drastic, she’d just look at it. Taking it in for a moment, before she’d smile fondly, then look up at you. 

As soon as she’d looked up you snapped another picture, perfectly capturing the serene appreciation she was presenting to you. 

“Hey!” and as soon as the bulb flashed it was gone, but it’d still show on the picture that developed a few minutes later. 

“Hello!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~684
> 
> I made myself smile while writing this I won't lie. I just, think these kinds of antics are cute. The kind of antic that precedes horrible life-changing realizations and events that one can look back on later and smile fondly at.


	10. SFW - Human!Bill Cipher/F!Reader - Feline Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds himself in an unspoken battle with readers cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 'Spill_tea' on the last chapter "Reader has a cat and it and Bill are constantly fighting for her attention" 
> 
> Hope this lives up to your hopes.

It was, just about silent in the room. Save for the ticking of the large clock, one that Bill would have considered ancient if he were any closer to human, and the occasional turn of a page.  
The three of you were spread out on the couch. Yes, Three. You were sitting, tucked neatly away with yourself. Your feet on the couch, with your legs bent and turned to the side, Bill who was sprawled out, had his head resting on the thigh of said leg, and the little hell beast you called a cat, was resting on the back of the couch, with its head on your shoulder. Its eyes closed, as it mindlessly enjoyed the idle rubs you gave it when you didn't need that hand to turn the page. 

Cats couldn't talk, No, they didn't have a complex language. They were not capable of such. Instead, they made noises that conveyed entire ideas. Their thoughts were more abstract images than they were words that indicated their meaning. But Bill knew for certain that this particular cat was smug and proud.  
Whenever your hand left its head, it would open its eyes and look directly at Bill. Occasionally even purr, just a little louder for the added effect of grating on his nerves. 

He wasn't fond of most animals. He considered them close to children. Creatures that were weak, irritating, and endlessly needy. They needed attention constantly, otherwise you'd find them dead as a doornail. 

Both he and the cat looked to you when you set the book in your lap, and stuck your arms straight out in front of you to stretch, before returning your hands to the book. But, it was just so you could dog-ear a page, and set it to the side. 

"let me up" one of your hands found bills chest, and gave it a light pat. In turn, he sat up, and you stood from your spot and started away. 

It was as if both of them had the same abstract thought at once. Glancing at each other, then standing, the cat scuttled down from the back of the couch with a soft trilling meow, and followed you. Bill close behind.

In drowsy conga line fashion, the three of you went into the kitchen. The cat hopping up on the counter and pressing its head against your arm, as you went about fixing yourself a drink.  
Bill would slot into place beside you, reaching out to pick up the cat and deposit it on the floor. The cat was only in his hands for a few moments, and Bill was not at all rough with it, but one would think he'd shot the thing, with the way it would holler, and writhe, swiping at his hands until both of them had properly released it, and it needed its paws for a landing. 

You laughed, shaking your head as bill slipped an arm around your shoulders, leaning in to rest his head on the one closest to him, and you'd reach up with that same arm to gently comb your fingers through the underside of his hair. 

"Both of you are ridiculous, " you chided the two softly. "Why can't you just get along?" 

As if responding to your question the cat would meow, and Bill would roll his eye(s). 

"We would, if that, hellion didn't feel the need to be superior in every aspect when it's not." 

You stifled the laugh that bubbled up in your chest, sipping your drink, before setting the glass on the counter. Turning to face him, you slipped your arms around bills middle, pulling him into a hug as you smiled sweetly. He straightens up in response. One arm still around your shoulders, while the other would move to brush some stray hair out of your face. 

"It seems you two have a lot in common" as soon as you were done speaking, you would slip out of bills half-hug and grab your drink, heading back towards the living room. 

Bill stood there dumbfounded for a good moment, while the cat turned and weaved it's self expertly between your legs as you walked.  
He was almost offended that you would say something like that. Cats were, in all a useless creature. Something that was around purely for the entertainment of the humans. 

After he found his bearings, Bill took a step forwards and trailed after you. When he got to the living room he found the cat had taken up your lap, and Bill would simply, sit beside you, putting an arm around your shoulders. In response you’d lean against him, returning to your book, while rubbing the cat with one hand. 

At some point, the cat looked up at him, blinking slowly, and he’d make a face at it. The cat's tail would twitch in an, almost angry way before it’d settle back down, and close its eyes. Relaxing in your lap. Bill shifted a bit, and turned sideways to hook his arms under your legs, and just, tug you into his lap. The cat would jump up and move away from you as your body was moved. 

You complained softly when Bill was suddenly moving you around, but soon you’d find you were right back where you’d started, and Bill was putting his head in your lap again, but this time he was laying on his stomach, with his chin on your thigh, his arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Bill,” You chided him softly, resting your hand on top of his head. “What are you doing?” 

Bill would only grumble a wordless reply. You’d start rubbing his head, running your fingers through his hair. The pouty man closing his eyes in response. He was quiet for a moment, and everything was nice, but before he could properly get comfortable with you, your cat had jumped back up on the couch, landing directly in the middle of bills back with his claws out. 

“Yowch!” Bill twisted to swipe at the cat, his lips curled into a sneer. 

“You two are ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1018
> 
> This was another thing I enjoyed writing but I won't lie and will admit I wrote myself into a corner.
> 
> Do remember nothing in the Library is truly edited


	11. SFW - Bill Cipher/Reader - Uncertainty Musical Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nour has requested a couple of Musical things involving Reader/Bill stuff but I've been falling short consistently. I picked a whole bouquet of Whoopsie-Daisies with that one. But here's something!
> 
> I used 'Into the unknown' for this one, since I knew more about this song than the others that were requested and the context was easier for me to put to mind. Though It was originally requested a dream sequence, Im not smart! 
> 
> So instead I wrote it as a precursor to Uncertainty, The readers decision to actually head into the woods and find Bill I suppose!
> 
> I didn't use all of the Lyrics but i did use a 'lot' of em.

It was the opposite of the way it felt to push two magnets together when they wanted to be apart. 

It was a nagging, electric feeling that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end every time you looked into the woods. Every time you found your thoughts wandering into what could be, what might exist out there beyond the trees. 

It was a thought that made your heart beat and your thoughts race as excitement over the potential adventure took over and got your adrenaline running. 

A voice, that nagged at the back of your mind every time you found yourself hardly paying the rest of your world any attention. Something that was just begging for you to follow it into the unknown. 

You sat almost perfectly still in a chair that you’d pulled to the window of your room. Staring out into the woods behind your home as you tried to focus on this voice. This feeling. You wanted so desperately to know what it was. 

You’d shake your head as you tried to push it away at the same time. Closing your eyes and reaching up to cover your ears, before your fingers would be combed through your hair. 

“I can hear you,” The words fell from your mouth as a weak-willed whisper. “But I won't, Some look for trouble, while others don't.” 

You’d turn your eyes towards your bedroom door as you heard your father holler from downstairs, Dinners ready. 

“There's a thousand reasons, I should go about my day, And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away.” As you stood from the chair, you turned it to tuck it against the wall and make your towards your bedroom door. 

“You’re not a voice, You're just a ringing in my ear, and if I Heard you,” You looked towards your window with an almost spiteful huff, “Which I don't, “ You turned back to your door to carry on. “I'm spoken for, I fear.” 

Everyone you loved was here in the very house you've called home for as long as you could remember. Whichever little siren it was trying to lure you into the woods, well, they could wait. You had no idea what would happen if you dared to follow it into the woods, and you weren't sure you were willing to take that risk. 

Dinner went by without much of a hitch. You had managed to keep your attention on what your parents spoke about without getting terribly distracted. They’d asked you about school and you answered accordingly. But now you were lying in bed. Tossing and turning. With a soft, but exasperated groan, you put your hands over your face, then rolled onto your side, before pulling a pillow over your head, and putting your hands over it to hold it over your face. Trying desperately to block out some of the noise. 

As the days went by, you found yourself growing increasingly distracted by this voice. You couldn't focus in school, and it was starting to unnerve you. On your walk home, you decided to detour. You’d walk towards the woods. 

“What do you want? You’ve been keeping me awake,” You’d take a deep breath, and let it out as a sigh. “Are you here to distract me, So I make a big mistake?” 

You’d pause, rubbing at your arm with the opposite hand. Looking over your shoulder towards the school, and then out into the woods, before you’d start walking. 

Perhaps it was wishful thinking, perhaps it was just you being too weakwilled to continue resisting this call, but perhaps this was someone like you. Someone who was stuck in the wrong place. It was getting nearly impossible to continue ignoring it. And you weren't sure if it was because it was getting stronger, or if you were getting weaker. Or if you had wanted to follow this voice from the beginning. 

You weren't sure what the real answer was. But you’d leaned towards wanting to follow it. The only reason you didn't was because you were scared of the consequence. Of the danger that might surround the situation. But you weren't going to be afraid anymore. Standing on the edge of the woods, you grabbed the straps of your book bag and took a deep breath. Casting one more, possibly final glance towards the town behind you, then looking towards the woods. Pushing your fear aside, you’d step forwards. 

“Into the unknown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 753 words!


	12. SFW - Armin Arlert&Reader - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armins family died, Readers his fostermom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Birds of Autism a little while ago. I'm so sorry it took so long and I'm VERY sorry that this might not have been what exactly was in mind but Its where my hands decided to go I suppose

The situation was pitiful, in the most perfect of ways. You had frankly found yourself in a situation that could easily solve one of the biggest problems you’d encountered to date. You wanted a family, but the world in its cruel nature had taken that privilege away from you. 

But almost unwittingly, in the same fell swoop, took the very thing you wanted away from a certain Armin Arlert.

You never thought to mention your situation to him, nor did you ever think to pester him for his, but it was a rocky start. When he wasn't with the two friends he brought around frequently, he just seemed miserable, and despite your best efforts you couldn't seem to get him to be willing to open up to you. 

None the less, You accepted him into your home. You gave him a safe space and he gave you a purpose. 

You didn't set too many rules. As soft as the boy seemed you figured he’d follow the same schedule he’d had set by his parents-or, was it his grandfather who’d been his caretaker - before he came to you. And he seemed to have a pretty good grasp on the common rules for kids his age. He was back for dinner every night, and he was in bed at a decent time without you having to tell him. 

You figured tonight would be a good night to try and get to know him. He was another person, after all. Not just some, random little hellion that existed in the world. And he was your responsibility. It's been two weeks since he’d come to live with you and you figured at this point it was unreasonable to expect bonding to happen in any other way. 

You’d almost been done cooking dinner when you heard the front door creak open, then fall shut with its own weight.

“Armin!” You called over your shoulder as you hauled a pot of soup off of the flame, and once it was set aside, you turned, being greeted with the scrawny blonde's eyes focused on you. 

“Yes ma’am?” 

“Will you help me finish getting dinner ready? I think I’d like to get to know you a little better, now that you’ve had time to settle in.” 

You offered him a friendly smile, and he made an attempt to return it, but it was considerably weaker than your own. Which you understood, he had lost a lot, for someone so young, and you were still unfamiliar to him. 

He wouldn't question you, though, and would willingly take to helping you with dinner. Even going as far as to wipe down the table and set a cloth down to place the pot on. Once everything was set, you’d serve him a bowl of the soup, and then yourself. Both of you sitting at the table. 

“So,” He’d start talking, then fall short. Not sure where he intended to go with that.

“Do you have any plans for when you get older?” 

You’d fill in the blanks, and he’d blink at you a few times. 

“Oh, Uh, Well, Eren wants to join the military. I was thinking about going with him.” 

“Really?” You chirped, though it was more curious than it was judgy. “Which branch are you thinking about joining?” 

“The scouts, probably,” He seemed to brighten up a bit. Encouraged to talk about it by your reaction. “That's what Eren wants to do. But I think it’d be cool to be able to go beyond the walls and see what's out there.” 

“I’d imagine it’s pretty,” You hummed, taking a sip of your soup, right from the bowl. You weren't messy about it, but etiquette wasn't something that was at the forefront of your mind. “If you can get far enough away from any titans to admire it.” 

Armin nodded in turn and would smile thoughtfully. 

“My grandfather had a book, about the world outside the walls. These things called oceans, that were made entirely of salty water, and fields of nothing but sand,” 

You looked to him, fixing your eyes on his facial features. He continued talking about the things he’s read in this book. And he just seemed, excited. Though after a moment, he’d pause, watching you for a second. Getting suddenly shy. 

“But, I’ve been told that's nothing but a bunch of myths and lies, though,” he mumbled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he looked down at his soup. 

“It's a nice thing to think about, though. I’d like to see it if it were true.” You thought about it for a moment, letting out a wistful sigh. “Though I’d never be brave enough to face the titans like that.” 

He’d blink at you for a second, and then grin. The pure, childish grin, that in your opinion, should be much easier for him to come by. 

“Well, then I’ll do it so you don't have to! I'll make it safe out there, and then one day you’ll see it too.” 

It almost felt like your heart stopped when Armin said that. The pure, curiosity-driven conviction, the shine in his eyes, and the determination in his voice. It was almost like he hadn't seen enough pain for three lifetimes. 

“You’d do that?” You mused, tilting your head to the side. 

“Of course.” He beamed, placing his soup on the table and his hands on either side of it. “Eren, Mikasa, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure the people we care about get the chance to see it.” 

“You’ll do great things, Armin, I can't wait to see them.” 

“I will, and I'm glad you think so.” 

His determination and excitement was short-lived, it seemed. He started to calm down as the conversation died out. But he still looked, pleased with the way it’d gone. The silence was relaxed and you both sipped your soup calmly. Until he looked up at you once more. 

“Can my friends come over for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Of course, dear. Just make sure they expect to be treated as nothing less than family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: ~1026
> 
> I would have made this more, motherly but the thing is I never really had functional parental figures so I don't know how they're meant to act. I hope this is okay though!


End file.
